<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Never Go To Sleep, But I Keep Waking Up by SpawnOfCorpseBreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612740">I Never Go To Sleep, But I Keep Waking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfCorpseBreath/pseuds/SpawnOfCorpseBreath'>SpawnOfCorpseBreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, light gore?, mentions of possible injury, poem, rotting flesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfCorpseBreath/pseuds/SpawnOfCorpseBreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt, "I Never Go To Sleep, But I Keep Waking Up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Never Go To Sleep, But I Keep Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an extra credit for my English class (also a writing contest). I liked how it turned out so I thought I'd share it here. Please leave comments, I do accept constructive criticism (comments or DM). This my first work feedback, as well as kudos, is appreciated. : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ll go through my day like normal</p><p>Breakfast, school, lunch, more school, home, and then dinner</p><p>I go to bed after that</p><p>I’ll stay up for hours, and <em>hours</em>, and <strong><em>hours</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>But I just <strong>can’t sleep</strong></em>
</p><p>It’s no wonder why really</p><p> </p><p>There’s a face in my closet</p><p>The face of a monster</p><p>Jaw hanging open, loose yet threatening</p><p>Canines long and sharp, flesh slapping the floor as it rots from its bones</p><p>The monster screams</p><p>It screams and growls and moans at all hours of the night</p><p> </p><p>The thing creeps towards me late in the night</p><p>When the moon is full and the night at its darkest</p><p>It ambles toward me</p><p>Claws extended and scraping the floor as it goes</p><p>Body slinking towards me, as if a predator hunting its helpless prey</p><p>I clench my eyes shut in fear, waiting</p><p>Waiting for claws to sink into flesh</p><p>Waiting for blood to drip down my body as the light fades from my eyes</p><p>Waiting for this nightmare to be over</p><p>Waiting for…</p><p>And then I open my eyes</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I’m at the breakfast table again, set just as it was that morning</p><p>Table full, and plates empty</p><p>‘<em>It was just a nightmare</em>’ (I think that <em>every time</em>)</p><p>But as I go through my day…</p><p>Everything is the same</p><p>The outfits, the class work, the hallway conversation</p><p>I go to bed again</p><p> </p><p>It’s been hours and I can’t sleep</p><p>“<em>Just like before</em>” a voice will whisper</p><p>I ignore it (I always do)</p><p>Yet as I roll over…</p><p> I can’t help but to look towards my closet</p><p>The face is there again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>